


Blue Flowers

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Disability Awareness Month, Disabled Character, Fluff, Hank is disabled in this and uses a cane, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking Canes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Hank just can't seem to find the perfect suit for his wedding. Tina suggests he should wear a dress instead.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Tina Chen, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Blue Flowers

Six months before his wedding, Connor has decided on the suit he wants to wear. He's all excited and giddy about it but insists on not showing Hank his outfit yet. Hank's not quite sure he understands Connor's enthusiasm for a piece of clothing he'll wear literally once in his life, but whatever. 

He used to be kind of into fashion, _before_. It's not a thing he's thought about for a long time now. He just throws on his bright patterned shirts - which Connor calls an atrocity to fashion, rightfully so, with a smile on his face - because they're comfy. He's always been a bit of an eccentric as well. 

Tina has dragged him into multiple bridal and groom shops by now, trying to help him to find a suit that he actually likes. Not too much avail this far. Hank sighs. He would need to pick something sooner or later, isn't like he can just show up to his own wedding naked. 

He can hear Connor humming to himself in the kitchen. The air smells like pancakes and Hank, with a groan, finally decides to get up.

There are a medicine bottle and a tall glass of water on his bedside table, no doubt left there by Connor, thoughtful fiance that he is. He unscrews the bottle, takes out a pill, and swallows it with a large chug of water. Hank sits there for another moment before he finally gets up. 

Connor's standing inside their kitchen, pan in hand, and a cute little apron wrapped around him. He looks ridiculously adorable.

Hank presses a kiss to his cheek and mumbles a gruff “Morning”. Connor turns around and smiles at him. His smile is still one of the most beautiful things Hank has ever seen.

He still doesn't quite understand why Connor is even staying with him. He's a mess, more times than not and Connor deserves so much better.

But he asked Connor to stay after the revolution and he had and he'd stayed after that, every single day. And he said yes is in a heartbeat as Hank asked to marry him. And he might not understand it, but really, who is Hank to argue with that?

He smiles back at Connor and leans in for a quick good morning kiss. Hank sits down on a kitchen chair and Connor sits down on his lap. He pulls him close again and their sweet good morning kisses turn into a heated make-out session that leaves him feeling breathless way too soon. 

Eventually, Connor untangles himself from him.  
“You should eat your breakfast,” he says and sits down on the other side of the table, smiling at Hank like he hadn’t just given him a raging hard-on at the kitchen table before it’s even 9 am. Fucking Androids. 

“You’re terrible,” he grumbles, but still turns to eat. Connor makes fucking amazing pancakes, only a fool would miss out on that. 

"So, what do you plan to do today?", Connor asks. He is hanging out with Markus for the day, as far as he remembers.  
Hank, on the other hand, knew he'd have to finally get an outfit, so he's already arranged to meet with Tina. (Again. He has no idea how she manages to be this patient about it.)  
"Shopping with Tina. Again," he mumbles in between bites.  
Connor hums thoughtfully.  
"Good luck. I'm sure you'll look amazing in whatever you pick," he says and presses a kiss to Hank's cheek, leaning over the table to do so.  
Hank knows Connor definitely means it, the fucking weirdo.  
He's still not quite sure what Connor sees in him, really. Connor looks like a fucking supermodel while Hank is well… Hank. But he tries not to question it much these days. 

There's not a doubt in his mind that Connor loves him. And even in the midst of everything, there is nothing Hank is looking forward to more than getting to spend the rest of his life with Connor.  
It's gonna be anything but an easy life, he knows, but Connor is always patient, always understanding and he knows he can get through literally anything with him by his side.

He finds himself in the city about an hour later, leaning on his cane and waiting for Tina to show up in front of the next fucking bridal shop. He's starting to feel ridiculous about it, in all honesty.  
If anything he would have expected Connor to have trouble picking out an outfit, not himself. Hank barely even cares what he wears day to day. 

He's starting to get tired from standing for so long and chances another glance at his watch, Tina is late, which is very unlike her.

Just as he looks up, thankfully, he sees her running steadily toward him. He smiles, as she stops before him, clearly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasps.

"It's okay," he reassures her with a smile. Tina opens the door to the shop for him and together they walk in.

Tina is the one who comes up with the idea.

"Maybe a suit just isn't the way to go,” she says, after Hank's rejected a couple more of them, that all look the same to him and just don't say Hank in any way, shape or form. He's not entirely certain what he is looking for, but it isn't that.

"Have you considered wearing something else?"

He hadn't and maybe that's a great oversight. There are a lot more options that aren’t a suit, necessarily, even in formal wear. Still, he's surprised when Tina picks up a dress. Not exactly what he'd had in mind either.

"I don't know," he says, staring at it unsurely. He can't quite imagine what Connor would think of it. He'd be lovingly sweet about it either way but still - he thinks back to his first wedding, just picking out the first suit in which he didn't look terrible and shakes his head. They both deserve better than that. Connor tells him time and time again and he's trying his best to believe him.

He takes the dress into his hands and hesitantly lets Tina lead him into a changing room. It's a hassle to put on, but both Tina and the employee, a sweet Android lady, help him with it patiently.

The moment he looks in the mirror is... interesting. The dress looks beautiful. He stares at himself, not quite recognizing his own reflection.

There's something about it. It's not quite what he's looking for yet, but Hank feels, surprisingly, far more comfortable in it than any of the suits he's tried on.

Tina looks at him expectedly.

"Aaaand?"

He looks at himself and smiles.

"I think I wanna try on some more."

And so, they do.

-

It's their wedding day. Connor comes to stand behind him, wraps his arms around him and smiles at him in the mirror.

"I hope this isn't too weird," Hank says, looking at his own reflection.

Connor shakes his head and kisses his temple.

"I think you look great."

It's the one time in his life that Hank almost feels inclined to agree. The people working on his hair did a great job and Hank still loves the dress as much as he did when he first saw it in the store. Connor's reaction at seeing him in it for the first time - blinking LED, speechless and all - has helped as well.

Hank married for all the wrong reasons the first time, when he was still young. He doesn't regret it, _couldn't_ ever regret it because it gave him Cole and that's still the greatest gift he's ever received. 

Still, it feels nice to know that marrying Connor - that one, he's doing for all the right reasons. He loves Connor and he wants to spend his life with him, it's as simple as that. Maybe that's why this feels right. 

The last time he'd done everything his wife to be had wanted. He's choosing this for himself, mostly. Connor seems to think he looks lovely all the same, but Hank has almost forgotten in the years past how much more comfortable he feels when he actually gets to be himself.

"It's so beautiful," Connor whispers, his fingers gliding over the fabric.

"I love the flowers," he says, looking at the ones wrapped around Hank's cane.  
He picked blue ones because the color reminds him of Connor.

"I love you," Hank simply says in answer and Connor kisses him softly. He can't stand for all too long, so he lets Connor help him sit down on a chair in the corner.

"Can't believe we're getting married today."

The thought still seems unreal to him. He'll get to call Connor his husband in just a few minutes’ time. For the rest of his life.

"Who ever would have thought?", Connor says, a grin on his face.

He snorts.

"Sure as fuck not me."

He looks at Connor, who looks so beautiful in his dashing suit and with a smile on his face, that just won't seem to fade away today.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Connor kisses him again and Hank is the happiest he's ever been.


End file.
